clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends List
The Friends List, (also known as the "Buddy List"), was a feature in Club Penguin, accessible through the toolbar, that provided a list of all the confirmed friends a player had, as well as allowing to send friend requests. Features Friend list A list of all the friends a player has. Penguins that appeared here either confirmed a friend request sent by the given player, or sent one to the player that the player in turn confirmed. A player can have a total of 500 friends. Friends are sorted alphabetically. Each friend is displayed as a square image of that player's player card upon their last log off, and their name in the bottom; a small badge in the upper-left allowed marking/unmarking a friend as a "best friend", which will pin them to the top of the Friends List. Offline friends' image are marked with a dark blue shadow, while online friends are automatically pinned to the top. Clicking a friend in the list will open their player card, which, in turn, provides further options, such as removing the friend, sending a postcard, going to their igloo and so on. Search The bottom of the Friends List included a search field, which allows searching for any player in Club Penguin. If the searched player was found and they are not in the current player's friend list, they would appear in a box marked with "+ Add Friend", which will send them a friend request upon clicking. Names of certain players, however, are not processed, and instead return a special message in the client-side. Non-list features Except for the Friends List itself, befriending another player unlocks some additional features: *Players they can send their friends a postcard and visit their igloo, even if the other player is offline. In addition, if the other friend is online, the "Find" button becomes clickable in the friend's player card, which opens a popup window with their current location. *In-game marking- inside rooms, friends will be marked with a green circle around their penguin, in a similar manner to how each player sees their own penguin with a blue circle. Famous Penguins After October 28, 2011 update, it became possible to search for offline penguins. However, searching for a famous penguin displays a small monologue preventing you from sending them a friend request. The only way to add a famous penguin as a friend is to meet him on the island. When added, famous penguins will be at the bottom of the friends list, clicking on their image opens their player card. Players may not mark a famous penguin as a best friend or be notified what room they are in or what server they currently are. History On October 28, 2011, the friends list got a major update. Beforehand, it was essentially a small window with 3 tabs: *Friend list- an alphabetic list of friends. Online friends were marked with the smiling emoticon, while offline friends were marked with a blue, mouthless face emoticon. Clicking a name would open their player card. Unlike the list after the 2011 update, the original list had a limit of 100 friends. *Players in room- a list of all players in the current room. Friends and mascots were marked with a laughing emoticon. Just like the friend list, clicking a name would open their player card. *Ignore List- an alphabetic list of all penguins ignored by the player. Clicking a name would open a prompt button for removing/keeping the ignored penguin in one's list, rather than opening their player card. Glitches *There was a glitch from 2006 - 2008 where penguins could add more than 100 friends, this was fixed after the Club Penguin Improvement Project. *There is a glitch where all players on the list are shown as members, even if they do not have a membership. Trivia *Looking up for a semi-famous penguin such as Billybob, Happy77, or Jet Pack Guy, told players that they are busy. *Despite Billybob and Happy77 leaving Club Penguin, players were unable to send them a friend request unless they met them. *On April 25, 2013, Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites and player cards were completely removed, meaning players could no longer search them on the friends list. However, their friends icons were still visible. **The same had happened with Merry Walrus. *The 2011 Friend List system was based on HTML, rather than .swf files. Gallery Screenshot2011-11-01at40734PM.png|A famous penguin in the new friends list Cp buddy glitch.PNG|The old friends list with a glitch SmallList.PNG|A small friends list with 2 penguins on it Buddy List 2011.jpg|The updated friends list buddylistwfriend.PNG|The friends list before the 2011 update Screenshot 178.png|Rockhopper online what happenes when ya.png|Trying to add Billybob with the new friends list A GLitch letting me adding billy.png|A glitch that lets players to add Billybob on the new friends list WHAT HAPPENS TO HAPPY77.png|Trying to add Happy77 with the new friends list a glitch adding happy.png|A glitch that lets players to add Happy77 with the new friends list A Friend emotacon thingy.PNG|The icon of the friends list in the toolbar Best Friend icon 2012.png|The "Best Friend" icon glitch23.png|A glitch that shows the player in their friends list Ggggfvgf.png|A common glitch where no buddies are displayed Buddy List 2011 Friend Request Message.svg|The message that notifies how many friend requests the player has while logging in Buttons AddRemoveBuddy.png|The Add and Remove Friends buttons FindButton.png|The button to find a buddy VisitIgloo.png|The button to visit another user's igloo Ignore.png|The button to ignore another user Icons Character 1 88.png|Rockhopper Character 2 88.png|Aunt Arctic Character 3 88.png|Cadence Character 4 88.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Character 5 88.png|Franky Character 6 88.png|Petey K Character 7 88.png|G Billy Character 8 88.png|Stompin' Bob Character 9 88.png|Sensei Character 10 88.png|Herbert P. Bear Character 16 88.png|Rookie Character 28 88.png|Puffle Handler Rocky in the Buddy List.png|Rocky CeCe on the Buddy List.png|CeCe Character 31 88.png|Brady Character 32 88.png|McKenzie Character 33 88.png|Kermit the Frog Character 35 88.png|Sam the Sasquatch Character 36 88.png|Merry Walrus Others Friend Request Letter 2011 Animation.gif|The animation of a friend request sending Videos Sneak Peek New Chat and New Friends! Club Penguin|A Sneak Peek of an updated Friends List and new chat See also *Ignore List *Buddy External links *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/start/billboards/friends-01.swf Login screen: 5x More Friends!] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/start/billboards/friends-04.swf Login screen: Make More Friends!] Category:Features